


Предупреждаю, что собираюсь спать

by evenover, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Mini, G-PG13 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сверхъестественное заканчивается, и Джаред с Дженсеном отправляются в путешествие. Дженсен гадает, почему столько людей в мире мечтают скрутить самый крупный моток бечевки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предупреждаю, что собираюсь спать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Should Warn You I Go to Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93299) by poor_choices (longsufferingly). 



> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Предупреждаю, что собираюсь спать"

— Ну так что, каково это — быть самым большим в мире клише? — спрашивает Дженсен.  
  
Джаред сидит на переднем пассажирском сиденье, вытянув ноги. Не то чтобы он не хотел вести машину, просто считает, что вести должен Дженсен.  
  
— Мне тридцать, — отвечает он, глядя поверх своих темных очков. — Ты осознаешь это?  
  
— Не скажу, что математика — моя сильная черта, но да, я это вычислил.  
  
— И мы делали это шоу целых восемь лет. Это больше, чем четверть моей жизни, чувак. Знаю, ты слишком стар, чтобы уловить взаимосвязь…  
  
— Кретин, — говорит Дженсен, но после этого замолкает. — Серьезно?  
  
— Будет четверть, когда мне станет тридцать два, — он пожимает плечами. — Это дольше, чем старшая школа. А я думал, что школа никогда не кончится! Мне можно побыть немного сентиментальным.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Дженсен. — Уезжаем в закат. Отлично. — Он врубает музыку — это кантри, а не рок. Звучит немного резко, но в целом мило. Джаред думает, что это хороший способ начать снова быть собой.  
  
Хотелось бы.  
  
— Если всё будет плохо, виноват будешь ты, — произносит Дженсен.  
  
— И как это отличается от последних восьми лет нашей жизни? — спрашивает Джаред. — Из нас двоих популярным был только ты.  
  
Дженсен улыбается. Но выглядит это скорее грустно, чем весело.  
  
— Ну да, ну да, ты же совсем не привлекательный, — говорит он, и Джаред гадает, каково это будет: проснуться утром и не иметь представления, где находится Дженсен Эклз.  
  
***  
  
Джаред любит вести машину, в узком смысле. Он любит пожирать колесами дорогу, любит свободу поехать куда глаза глядят, любит ощущение мотора, урчащего под ним. Но ему не по душе рулить слишком долго, и многое из того, что он любит делать, легче получить, когда не находишься за рулем автомобиля.  
  
— Ты как собака, чувак, — сказал ему Дженсен тогда, во втором сезоне. — Жду, когда ты будешь высовывать голову в окно.  
  
Несмотря на угрызения совести Дженсена легко удалось заставить вести — в конце концов, они же находятся в путешествии Сэма и Дина, и Джаред будет садиться за руль только в качестве исключения.  
  
Кроме того, он чувствует себя странно, когда Дженсен сидит на пассажирском сиденье. Как будто что-то идет не так.  
  
***  
  
Он не рассчитывает высыпаться, как обычно. Он никогда не был таким — в детстве он ненавидел спать в машине, всегда просыпался заспанным, дезориентированным и с тошнотой. Но сейчас, устроившись на сиденье, он только и может, что стараться держать глаза открытыми.  
  
— Мы работали восемь лет, — говорит Дженсен. — Тебе полагается быть уставшим.  
  
— Ты же не устал, — отвечает Джаред, зевая. — Ты делаешь всю работу, а я просто устранился. — Он бросает взгляд в окно. — И где мы уже?   
  
Единственное, что можно увидеть — что-то высокое, зеленое, красивое.   
  
— В Йеллоустоне. Никогда не был раньше, — говорит Дженсен.   
Джаред пожимает плечами и отворачивается.   
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Дженсен улыбается.  
— Ага, знаю.  
  
***  
  
— Если ты не собираешься садиться за руль, то дорога займет дольше времени, — говорит Дженсен. Они пьют пиво, опершись о машину. Дженсен хотел найти гостиницу, но Джаред, выиграв жребий, проголосовал за покупку всякой фигни для кемпинга и ночевку в парке. Дженсен не выглядит слишком разочарованным.  
  
— В кои веки мне не надо где-то быть, — говорит Джаред. — В смысле, нет нужды заставлять тебя вести без передышки. — Прошло всего два дня, а Джаред уже с ужасом думает об окончании путешествия. Маршрут у них не расписан, за исключением того, что закончится он в доме родителей Джареда в Сан-Антонио. Если они просто будут ехать, то доберутся за три дня, и его мама задержит Дженсена еще на несколько дней погостить, но потом тот все равно уедет, и не останется ни одной причины встретиться опять.  
  
Не то чтобы Джаред считает, что им не будет хватать контакта, просто он знает, насколько легко потерять след людей, даже тех, кто многое значит. Джаред и Жен после развода остались друзьями. Он до сих пор ее любит. Но он не звонил ей уже больше года.  
  
— Ты совсем не слушаешь то, что я говорю, да? — спрашивает Дженсен.  
  
— Нет, — признается Джаред, встречаясь взглядом, и краснеет. — А что ты говорил?  
  
— Я говорил, что мы можем заехать в разные места. Ты наведи справки, а я буду рулить.  
  
Джаред смеется.  
  
— Ужас какой. Почему мы снова играем Сэма и Дина?  
  
— Но я же никого не убиваю, — отвечает Дженсен. — И Дин бы уже рассердился за то, как долго мы добираемся до Техаса.  
  
— Клянусь, что самый большой в мире моток бечевки не так уж далеко, — задумчиво говорит Джаред.  
  
— Вот это другое дело! Тогда займись спальными мешками, — отвечает Дженсен. — Это была твоя дерьмовая идея, вот и приступай.  
  
— Тебе просто завидно, что ты сам до этого не додумался.  
  
***  
  
Джареду не нравится пялиться в экран во время езды, поэтому, хотя он и привык искать информацию в телефоне, он заставляет Дженсена остановиться, чтобы использовать «Гугл».  
  
Он не старается замедлить их движение. Просто пытается сделать так, чтобы его не стошнило в машине.  
  
Дженсен заказывает второй завтрак, как принцесса — взбитые белки, фрукты, тост из цельной пшеницы. Джаред ест блинчики и издает оргазмические звуки, просто чтобы позлить Дженсена.  
  
— А ты в курсе, что существует несколько мест, претендующих на владение самым большим в мире мотком бечевки? — спрашивает Джаред.  
  
— Нет, не в курсе, — отвечает Дженсен. — Я поражен.  
  
— Ну, я тоже не эксперт, но фольклор свидетельствует, что одно из них находится в Коукер-Сити в Канзасе, это самый крупный моток из сизаля, сплетенный местной общиной.  
  
— Вот это да, — говорит Дженсен, делая глоток кофе. — А под фольклором ты что имеешь в виду, «Википедию»?  
  
— Эй, это совместное творчество, как и фольклор, — оправдывается Джаред, потом щелкает языком. — Хочешь отправиться в Южную Дакоту?   
  
— И с какой же целью?  
  
— Парк динозавров, — отвечает Джаред, показывая статью в телефоне.  
  
— И что, там динозавры?  
  
— Угадали, профессор Эйнштейн. Динозавры — просто прелесть. К тому же оттуда прямой бросок в Машинохендж.   
  
— И это именно так произносится?  
  
— Точняк, — отвечает Джаред. — И оттуда прямиком до Коукер-Сити с их огромным мотком бечевки.  
  
Дженсен улыбается в чашку с кофе.  
  
— Это, пожалуй, наименее клевая вещь, которую мы когда-либо делали.  
  
Джаред закатывает глаза и находит в телефоне ту фотографию Дженсена в кирпичных штанах, показывая ее Дженсену.  
  
— Вторая наименее клевая, — милостиво соглашается Дженсен, показывая средний палец. Потом притворно-драматично вздыхает. — Что же я буду делать, когда тебя не будет рядом, чтобы ставить меня в неловкое положение?   
  
Джаред пытается справиться с комком в горле.  
  
— Дженсен, я обещаю, что всегда буду рядом, чтобы ставить тебя в неловкое положение.  
  
Дженсен фыркает.  
  
— Это еще хуже, — дразнится он. — Ну давай, поехали уже к твоим динозаврам.  
  
***  
  
Джаред пытается не заснуть, чтобы поддерживать с Дженсеном беседу или хотя бы присутствовать рядом, но его хватает только на пятнадцать минут, потом он опять начинает клевать носом.  
  
Когда Джаред просыпается, машина стоит на месте, и он уже готов открыть глаза, но слышит голос Дженсена:  
  
— Дэннил, это не… я знаю.  
  
Дженсен и Дэннил никогда не слыли идеальной влюбленной парой. Нет, конечно, они были женаты, и они без ума друг от друга, но Дэннил нравятся девушки, а Дженсену — парни, так что брак их не был особенно страстным и полным сногсшибательного секса. Хотя, честно сказать, у Джареда несколько раз случались подобные фантазии. Если бы их ориентации совпадали, это была бы горячая парочка.  
  
Как только она стала играть больше лесбийских и бисексуальных ролей и ее карьера пошла в гору, она с Дженсеном развелась, потом совершила камин-аут, и медиа стали повсюду атаковать бывшего мужа. Его официальным курсом было «мы хорошие друзья, я ее люблю, и я был рад оказать ей услугу». Фанаты разозлились, а потом возбудились, когда и Джаред развелся.  
  
Джаред сглатывает и немного ежится, держа глаза закрытыми без веской причины. Он знает, что Дженсен рассказывает Дэннил то, чего никогда не говорит ему, и какая-то мелкая завистливая часть его души так никогда с этим и не примирилась.  
  
— Ему это нужно, — говорит Дженсен, словно он очень устал. Джареду, пожалуй, самому надо сесть за руль. — Мне ничего не нужно. Я в полном порядке. Слушай, это… это не проблема.  
  
Джаред вдруг чувствует всплеск жара во всем теле, ему неловко, тесно. Словно ему надо убираться из этой чертовой машины немедленно.  
  
Он начинает притворно зевать и потягиваться, и Дженсен без всякого напряжения улыбается ему.  
  
— Доброе утро, спящая красавица. Я слышал, нарколепсия в моде.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Джаред. — Телефон?  
  
— Дэннил хочет убедиться, что ни один динозавр нас не съел, — говорит Дженсен непринужденно.   
  
— Супер, — отвечает Джаред. Он выпрямляется и смотрит в окно: они находятся на заправке. — Пойду отолью.   
  
— Я уже купил тебе конфет, так что больше не покупай. Я их все равно конфискую.   
  
— Ты так хорошо со мной обращаешься. Тебе чего-нибудь взять?  
  
— Не надо, — отвечает Дженсен с искренней улыбкой. — Спасибо.   
  
К моменту возвращения Джареда к машине Дженсен уже не говорит по телефону.  
  
— У Дэннил всё в порядке? — спрашивает Джаред.   
  
— У нее новая подружка, — отвечает с улыбкой Дженсен. — Она вроде счастлива.   
  
— Хорошо. Хочешь, я поведу?   
  
— Не очень, — отвечает Дженсен. — Боюсь, что ты заснешь за рулем.  
  
— Я не собирался проспать все путешествие.  
  
Дженсен поживает плечами.  
  
— Тебе это необходимо. — Он произносит это легко, и неважно, сколько раз Дженсен повторяет эти слова, Джаред отказывается понимать, что они означают.  
  
***  
  
— А ты когда-нибудь был в настоящем Стоунхендже? — спрашивает Дженсен.  
  
Машинохендж полностью оправдывает свое название. Они находятся в небольшом киоске рядом с самим монументом, Дженсен покупает открытку для Дэннил и рюмку. Джаред думает, купить ли футболку. Он хочет что-то на память об этом моменте.  
  
— Не был, — признается он. В Англии он бывал несколько раз, в основном на конвенциях, и времени посетить достопримечательности каждый раз не хватало. — А ты?  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Дженсен. Он пожимает плечами. — Это клево, знаешь? Больше, чем я ожидал. Думаешь, ну что такого, просто куча камней, и… на самом деле так и есть. Но при этом очень круто.  
  
— У тебя душа поэта, Эклз.  
  
— Отвали, — отвечает Дженсен. — Тебе надо съездить туда.  
  
— Может, нас еще на одну конвенцию пригласят, — говорит он. Идея посещать подобные места в одиночку ему почему-то не нравится. Джаред гадает, был ли Дженсен там вместе с Дэннил. Или с бывшим бойфрендом? Вот для чего, как ему всегда казалось, и существует брак — всегда иметь рядом человека, чтобы вместе путешествовать.  
  
— Думаю, надо купить одну для Жен, — говорит он, хватая первую попавшуюся открытку.  
  
Дженсен выглядит слегка удивленным.  
  
— Да? Как у нее дела?   
  
— Хорошо, наверное, — отвечает Джаред. — Хорошо — это политический курс.  
  
Дженсен кивает. Он никогда не расспрашивал о разводе, да и нечего было об этом говорить, когда всё сказано и сделано. Джаред любил ее, а она любила его, но брак оказался для них неправильным поступком. Не смертельно, просто так и есть.  
  
— Мы можем заехать в Нью-Йорк повидаться с ней.  
  
— Я на самом деле не мечтаю вернуть ее, знаешь ли, — реагирует Джаред.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает Дженсен и усмехается. Вполне одобрительно. — Потому что открытка как раз может это сделать.  
  
Джаред смеется.  
  
— Ты прав, это будет совершенно неправильное послание. — Он облизывает губы. — Я в порядке, знаешь. Насчет Жен.  
  
— Если нет, то можешь со мной поговорить, — говорит Дженсен.  
  
Дело в том, что это правда — ему легко быть в разводе. Было бы здорово найти кого-то, но… пока ничего не вышло, и ему нормально и так.  
  
— Это не из-за нее, — говорит он раньше, чем соображает, что делает.  
  
Дженсен поднимает брови, но не продолжает тему.  
  
— Давай оплачивать, — говорит Дженсен. — Нам еще на моток смотреть.  
  
Джаред хочет расслабиться, но только сильнее напрягается.  
  
Канзас. Тогда между ними и Техасом останется лишь Оклахома.  
  
***  
  
— Почему это каждый раз бечевка? — спрашивает Дженсен. — Ну в самом-то деле. Кто смотрит на бечевку и думает «клянусь, я скручу самый большой моток в мире»?   
  
Джаред фыркает.  
  
— Ну, это же Канзас. Чем еще ты можешь заняться в Канзасе?  
  
— Э, бороться с бурлящими гормонами тинейджерами-супергероями, находящимися под влиянием метеоритов? — спрашивает Дженсен. — Ты не смотрел «Смолвиль»?   
  
— Нет, потому что я не девочка-подросток, — парирует Джаред и вздыхает. — Что еще делать с этой бечевкой?  
  
— Не-а, — соглашается Дженсен, потом косится на Джареда. — Но это мне кое о чем напомнило.  
  
— О чем?  
  
— Нас будут спрашивать, что мы делали в путешествии, а мы не делали ничего приличного.  
  
— Потому что это может быть не самый большой моток? — спрашивает Джаред.  
  
— Потому что тут кругом исторические места и памятники, а мы просто разглядываем Машинохендж, — отвечает Дженсен. — Нам надо увидеть что-нибудь стоящее. Что-то, после чего мне не будет стыдно говорить об этом друзьям.  
  
— У тебя классные друзья, — возражает Джаред, пытаясь не обращать внимание на сердцебиение. — Чад был в восторге от Машинохенджа.  
  
— Вот именно. Давай, предложи что-нибудь хорошее.  
  
— Ну, есть Лоуренс, — с легким сомнением предлагает Джаред.  
  
— Ого, я совсем забыл, — говорит Дженсен и улыбается ему. — Нам ведь обязательно надо туда, правда?  
  
Джаред лыбится в ответ, чувствуя себя так счастливо и легко, как не чувствовал много дней.   
  
— Обязательно надо.  
  
***  
  
Они идут в музеи Канзасского университета, то есть Дженсен получает, что хотел, а потом они устраивают пикник на кладбище.  
  
— Это одновременно и жутко, и весело, — говорит Джаред. Дженсен показывает ему средний палец. — Это жутко-весело, — продолжает он, игнорируя знаки Дженсена.  
  
— Ах, как сентиментально, — отвечает Дженсен, — а ты негодяй.  
  
— Простите, — говорит девушка лет двадцати, глядя на них застенчиво и с таким изумлением, словно выиграла в лотерею. — А вы, э, вы не Дженсен и Джаред?   
  
— Ага, — отвечает Джаред, одаряя ее широкой улыбкой, Дженсен тоже слегка улыбается.  
  
С девушкой еще пара друзей, все они совершают «Сверхъестественное паломничество» и чуть не падают в обморок от радости, увидев живых Джареда и Дженсена. Те делают несколько снимков, но почти сразу же уходят, потому что это странно — находиться здесь вместе с фанатами.  
  
— Это было культурное мероприятие, — говорит Джаред.  
  
Дженсен фыркает.  
  
— Типа культурное.  
  
Джаред смотрит на него минуту, потом прикусывает губу.  
  
— Есть ведь Округ Колумбия. Там полно культуры.  
  
— Округ Колумбия? — спрашивает Дженсен, подняв брови.  
  
Джаред пожимает плечами, перебарщивая с непринужденностью.  
  
— Я там не был со средней школы. Ознакомительная практика.  
  
Дженсен долго смотрит на него, потом кивает, глядя на руль и улыбаясь так ослепительно, что Джаред рад тому, что сидит сбоку, а не напротив.  
  
— Да. Округ Колумбия.  
  
***  
  
С этого момента становится легче. Напряжение всё еще скручивает живот Джареда, и никуда не делось знание, что в конце путешествия Дженсен исчезнет, и неизвестно, когда они в следующий раз встретятся, где они будут проводить свою жизнь, но теперь он уверен, что Дженсен тоже этого не хочет. Уверен, что Дженсен тоже не ждет окончания с нетерпением.  
  
Женевьев звонит, когда они прогуливаются по Арлингтонскому кладбищу, ища дом Роберта Ли, который Дженсен считает важной достопримечательностью. Он купил Джареду желейных червячков, чтобы уговорить на прогулку, так что Джаред не жалуется.  
  
— Это Жен, — с извиняющимся видом говорит Джаред.  
  
Дженсен улыбается и отвечает:  
  
— Я собираюсь к могиле Кеннеди. Тут есть указатели. Ты ее найдешь.  
  
— Спасибо. И прости.  
  
— Не надо извиняться, чувак, — говорит Дженсен, и Джаред знает, что это правда, но всё равно чувствует себя неловко. Это время только его и Дженсена.  
  
— Привет, — откликается он.  
  
— Я получила твою открытку, — говорит Жен. — Это начало кризиса среднего возраста?  
  
— Кризиса трети жизни, — отвечает Джаред. — Нет. Возможно. Не знаю, — со вздохом соглашается он.  
  
— Где ты? Я звонила тебе домой, и твоя мама сказала, что ты еще едешь.  
  
— Э, — Джаред чувствует себя немного глупо. — В Вашингтоне.  
  
— В штате или городе?  
  
— В городе.  
  
Следует долгая пауза, которая не очень и удивляет его.  
  
— Ага, это точно по пути, — говорит она. Это должно бы удивлять, но с момента развода они каждый раз изрядно озадачивали друг друга. Джаред терпеть этого не мог.  
  
— Дженсен хотел побольше культурных развлечений во время путешествия, — говорит Джаред.  
  
— Точно, — реагирует Женевьев, и снова повисает пауза. — Ты получаешь удовольствие?  
  
Джаред не уверен, что удовольствие — это правильное слово тут.   
  
— Не могу бодрствовать в машине, — говорит он, словно это и есть ответ на вопрос.  
  
— Хорошо, — вкрадчиво отвечает она. — Это… мило.  
  
— Все говорят, что я устал, — произносит он, и до него доходит, что она догадается — «все» значит «Дженсен».  
  
— Ага, — соглашается она. Потом вздыхает. — Ты уже сказал ему, что будешь скучать?  
  
Джаред откидывает голову, чтобы взглянуть на небо. Оно затянуто облаками, и погода не такая теплая, как была бы сейчас в Техасе, но влажная и какая-то странная после Ванкувера.  
  
— Всё не так, — глупо отвечает он.  
  
— Угу. — И Женевьев кладет трубку.  
  
Джаред этого заслуживает.  
  
***  
  
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Дженсен.  
  
— Она поблагодарила за открытку, — отвечает Джаред с улыбкой.  
  
— Ты слишком хреновый лжец для актера, — говорит Дженсен. — Просто для сведения.  
  
— Не ругайся у могилы Кеннеди. Это проявление неуважения. Негодяй.  
  
Дженсен улыбается.  
  
— Мы можем поехать в Нью-Йорк, Джаред. В любое время, когда хочешь, мы можем…  
  
Джаред не думает об этом, даже не соображает, что делает, пока не наклоняется и не целует Дженсена. Это сущий пустяк — мимолетное касание губ, и он тут же отступает назад, так же быстро, как наклонился.  
  
Должно быть, он выглядит так же удивленно, как и Дженсен.  
  
— Э, — произносит Дженсен, облизывая губы, и это выглядит более возбуждающе, чем когда-либо. — Это было «да» или «нет»?   
  
Джаред сглатывает.  
  
— Я… э… Это было «нет».  
  
Дженсен кивает, немного отрывисто.  
  
— Думаю, я понял, как можно добраться до дома. Так что мы можем…  
  
— Дженсен…  
  
— Вот сюда, — говорит Дженсен, и у Джареда нет выбора, кроме как следовать за ним.  
  
***  
  
В отеле Дженсен долго принимает душ, и Джаред коротает время с лаптопом. Это так классно, что не похоже на дежавю — Винчестеры никогда не останавливались в таких отелях.  
  
Он не знает, что сказать Дженсену — он же сам поцеловал его. И не сожалеет об этом. И не отказался бы еще раз сделать то же самое.  
  
У него нет понятия, где каждый из них окажется через месяц. Останутся ли они друзьями, как сейчас.  
  
Дженсен выходит из ванной полностью одетый, и от этого у Джареда болит сердце. Ему не хочется испортить последние дни наедине с Дженсеном.  
  
— Я нашел кое-что под названием «Злой клоун Миддлтауна», — произносит Джаред.  
  
Дженсен выглядит слегка шокированным, словно разговаривающий с ним Джаред — это что-то совершенно странное и тревожащее. Наконец, он мягко прочищает горло и спрашивает:  
  
— Где?  
  
— В Нью-Джерси.  
  
Дженсен облизывает губы и вздыхает.   
  
— Ты поцеловал меня. Это… нам надо что-то с этим делать.  
  
Джаред сглатывает и захлопывает лаптоп, потом кладет его на прикроватный столик и садится ровно, распрямляя плечи.  
  
— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать.  
  
Дженсен садится на край соседней кровати, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
  
— Ты мог бы сказать почему, — говорит он и выглядит при этом ранимым.  
  
Джаред облизывает губы.  
  
— Я, э… — На самом деле он не хочет говорить Дженсену, что ответа на этот вопрос он не знает. Непохоже, что это может помочь. — Твою мать, — бормочет он. — Мы можем пропустить разговор об этом, и я просто снова поцелую тебя?  
  
Дженсен смотрит на него во все глаза.  
  
— Я… что?  
  
— О нет, — быстро отвечает он. — Я имею в виду, если ты не хочешь…  
  
— Если я не хочу… — говорит Дженсен. — Джаред, послушай… я знаю, что ты очень переживаешь из-за закрытия шоу и развода…   
  
— Я развелся год назад, — отвечает Джаред, облизывая губы, — и я переживаю… — тут он делает вдох. — Я переживаю о тебе, придурок. Я переживаю о тебе больше, чем когда-либо переживал из-за развода. Я не хочу… — он вздыхает. — Чувак, я не хочу просыпаться и не знать, где ты.  
  
Дженсен долго смотрит на него и затем внезапно бросается к Джареду и целует его. Это совсем не такой поцелуй, как был на кладбище — жесткий, напористый, язык Дженсена раскрывает его рот, и вот они уже участвуют оба, но как это произошло, Джаред не имеет представления.  
  
— Вот так? — спрашивает Дженсен, и Джаред не уверен, что понимает вопрос.  
  
Но это неважно.  
  
— Так, — соглашается он.  
  
***  
  
На следующее утро Джаред просыпается в постели один, и его охватывает ужас, что Дженсен сбежал. Но тот просто сидит за столом в одних пижамных штанах. Он смотрит на Джареда, с легким любопытством поднимая брови.   
  
— Плохой сон?  
  
— Я подумал, что ты испугался и сбежал, — отвечает Джаред, снова падая на постель.  
  
— Я уже был геем, — мягко произносит Дженсен, но в голосе слышится удивление. — Так что, на очереди злой клоун, а?  
  
— Злой клоун, — соглашается Джаред. Он выбирается из постели и лениво натягивает одежду. — В Нью-Джерси. — Он крутит шеей. — И я за рулем.  
  
— Да ну?  
  
Джаред улыбается.  
  
— Шоу ведь когда-нибудь кончится, правильно?  
  
— Шоу уже закончилось, Джаред, — отвечает Дженсен, и Джаред наклоняется за поцелуем. Дженсен целует его в ответ, и потом они обязательно поговорят об этом, но сейчас этого достаточно.  
  
— Ага, шоу закончилось, — говорит Джаред. — Ты готов ехать?  
  
Дженсен какое-то мгновение выглядит обеспокоенным, но затем улыбается и кидает Джареду ключи.  
  
— Всегда готов, чувак.


End file.
